Hermosos Letales
by R.R.Grant
Summary: Piedad, Piedad-Gritaba el pobre hombre, me rei y voltee a ver a mi hermano que yacía sentado en un roca mirando el espectaculo, le sonrio y sigo haciendo sufrir a mi debil presa, decidi tener piedad, me acerque le rompi el cuello y bebi toda su sangre..
1. Chapter 1

**Sufrimiento**

Miedo, pánico, terror, eso es todo lo que experimentaba en estos momentos, porque las personas no podían comprender que mi hermano y yo, hacíamos esto sin ninguna intención, ni siquiera sabemos porque podemos hacer esto al principio creí que con mi hermano estabas dichosos te obtener estos "poderes", pero ahora no, ahora creo lo contrario, creo que estamos malditos, que somos criaturas malvadas, que no pertenecemos a este cruel mundo.

Llorar…eso es lo que he hecho desde hace mas de 3 horas, llorar mientras mi hermano me abraza intentando protegerme, nos cuidamos mutuamente, pero en este momento no quería cuidar a nadie, quería morir, ya me harte de recibir golpes, de ser amordazada, quiero salir de este infierno y llevarme a mi hermano conmigo.

Shh, ya Jane querida, calla ya! –me decía mi hermano, mientras me arrullaba, intentaba llorar lo menos posible, intentaba sollozar lo mas silenciosamente posible, pero se me hacia una tarea difícil con tanto dolor en el cuerpo.

Saldremos de aquí ya veras, pero calla hermana calla por favor, los malvados pueden escucharte y todo empeorara. –mi hermano continuaba calmándome, decir parar ya de llorar, con eso no lograría nada, ya fui usada y abusada, estoy golpeada y mi hermano aun mas, llorar no arreglara nada. Me solté del agarre de mi hermano, y me sentí desprotegida al instante. –¿Como saldremos de aquí hermano, ya que tantas esperanzas me das?- Le dije mirándolo seria, pero aun con un toque de esperanza aunque de que me sirve si perdí la fe, hace mas de 2 semanas desde que estamos aquí encerrados bajo tierra, pasando hambre y frio sobreviviendo del pequeño trozo de pan que nos dan con un solo vaso de agua para los dos.

Escuche unos pasos empezar a acercarse, mire a mi hermano en el mismo momento y al igual que yo, sus ojos reflejaban pánico, gateé para abrazarme a él, ambos estamos temblando, -Demonios, hay vienen otra vez alec, ellos volverán a hacernos daño- Le dije a mi hermano, el solo me acerco a él, y oculto su cara en mi cuello, sentía como asentía, mis temblores avanzaron solo…cerré los ojos, escuche como se acercaban a nosotros.

Levante la mirada, y repentinamente el hombre se tiro al piso, lo mire aterrada, o no! NO! Para Jane detente esto te afectara a ti a Alec detente me decía a mí misma, -Alec ayúdame no puedo detenerme!- comencé a llorar alec solo cubrió mis ojos y todo acabó escuche al hombre jadear y respirar forzadamente, me aterre aún más!

QUE DEMONIOS LES SUCEDE MALDITOS MOCOSOS!-Claro, nos culpaban a ambos por que no sabían cuál de los dos era el que te causaba dolor, o el que te dejaba sin sentidos, el hombre nos tomo a cada uno por el brazo haciendo que nos levantáramos, Grite con todas mis fuerzas al igual que mi hermano, con solo ese simple movimiento nos moríamos del dolor, debido a los golpes ya amordazadas que recibíamos diariamente. –ACABAN DE SENTENCIAR SU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE PAR DE BRUJOS, MORIRAN QUEMADOS EN LA HOGUERA COMO LOS BRUJOS QUE SON MALDITOS-

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hola chicas! Bueno esta es mi primera historia, Espero les guste! Dejen Reviews! SI? Quiero saber que les parece! Esta historia es sobre como fue la Vida de Jane&Alec antes de convertirse en Vampiros, Ehmmm Recibo criticas Constructivas y Destructivas! Okno ._. bueno espero hallan disfrutado el Capitulo 1 de "Hermosos Letales" DEJEN REVIEWS SE LOOOS SUPLICO! Xd' Nos Seguimos Leyendo! :D **

**Me despido, con muchos besos.. LadyCullenBlack (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno primero que nada, Gracias a las que chicas que leen mi historia (:, Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les tengo el Capitulo 2 de "Hermosos Letales" **

**Los personajes son pertenencia de la maravillosa Meyer *-* La historia es completamente mía!**

**Disfruten…**

MUERTE?

Oscuridad, esto me gusta…sin dolor sin sentimientos sin nada, completamente vacía, estoy sumida en la inconsciencia, sin recuerdos..solo estoy yo y..Alec..Espera, no, no y no, donde estaba alec, porque no está en esta oscuridad conmigo?, prometió que siempre estaría conmigo, comienzo a despertarme, porque no está conmigo, donde esta mi hermano MALDICION DESPIERTA YA JANE! Me digo a mi misma, quiero salir de esta maldita oscuridad, ya no gusta, la odio no puedo estar aquí sin alec!

Logro abrir poco a poco los ojos, estoy desorientada, miro a los lados y no veo nada quiero gritar y no puedo, ni siquiera escucho, que diablos me pasa?, no siento nada, MIERDA que me sucede?...Claro..seguro es Alec, dios que nos estarán haciendo?, mi miedo aumenta mucho mas, porque diablos alec me tiene sin sentidos?

Fuego..Fuego y mas Fuego es lo que por fin logro ver, hace demasiado calor, me siento asfixiada, me desespero –ALEC, ALEC! HERMANO DONDE ESTÁS?-Comienzo a toser por el humo que se comienza a encerrar en la habitación?, en realidad ni siquiera sé donde estábamos.

-JANE! JANE CARIÑO AQUÍ ESTOY! CALMATE JANE INTENTARE USAR MI DON PARA QUE NO PUEDAS SENTIR NADA HERMANA MIA-

-NO ALEC, NO LO HAGAS! NO VALE LA PENA QUE TU SUFRAS Y YO NO!- Escucho a mi hermano toser con más frecuencia, me intento levantar, y lo logro pero con mucho esfuerzo y dolor el cual intentaba ignorar, logro ver a Alec en un rincón, las llamaradas de fuego ardían con fuerza a sus espalda, cuando ya estoy a su lado, caigo al piso sin fuerzas, Alec me abraza, tosía con frecuencia y los ojos le lloraban.

-Estaremos siempre justos alec. Hasta en la muerte, ni ella nos separara- Digo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuche. –Siempre hermanita, por y para siempre- Su voz sale temblorosa, beso mi frente y seguimos llorando, nos estábamos comenzando a asfixiar, nos costaba respirar. –Te amo jane- Escucho decir a mi hermano, y cuando justo le iba a responder vi como caía acostado al suelo, aún con moretones, sangre y sucio, mi hermano seguía siendo hermoso. –Alec…alec por favor no me dejes- Llore desesperadamente, sabía que seguía vivo, porque su pecho se movía con mucha dificultad pero no duraría mucho al igual que yo.

-Es nuestro fin- Digo al aire. –OS MALDIGO A TODOS, ME VENGARE, ASÍ ESTE MUERTA, ME VENGARE DE TODOS UDS MALDITAS SABANDIJAS- utilizo todas mis fuerzas para gritar –OS JURO! SUFRIRAN, PEDIRAN PIEDAD PERO NO TENDRE NINGUNA COMPASION POR UDS- Dicho esto, me rendí, caí al suelo, cuando comenzaba a cerrar los ojos vi tres sombras atravesar el fuego como si nada, y se acercaban a nosotros, apreté la mano de mi hermano y susurre –La muerte viene por nosotros- Me deje caer en la inconsciencia…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Algo frio, muy frio tocaba mi piel, me ardía muchísimo, supongo que por las quemaduras que tengo, pero…por ciento frio si me estaba quemando viva…CALOR..CALOR..FUEGO..-NO NO OTRA VEZ NO!- grite tenía los ojos cerrados, no era capaz de abrirlos, me pesaban los parpados…un calor abrazador comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo, luego aumento su fuerza, ahora si sentía que me quemaba realmente, me metieron en un horno viva!-PAREN POR FAVOR- Gritaba, no escuchaba nada a mi alrededor solo gritos y mas gritos, probablemente son de mi hermano, nos estábamos quemando. –PI..EDAD- estoy jadeando, que apaguen este maldito fuego por favor, no pido nada más, mi columna ardía el fuego recorría cada una de mis venas. –ME QUEMO…DIOS..PIEDAD- nadie me oía, ni a mi ni a mi pobre hermano que sufre igualmente que yo, Gritos, y más gritos mi garganta estaba completamente seca, es que el fuego nunca se apaga? Estoy ya en el infierno? –POR FA..VOR- sigo jadeando, me estoy carcomiendo VIVA..porque diablos no muero ya? Seguí gritando pero ya ni siquiera yo misma entendía lo que decía.

Oscuridad ven a mi por favor, sácame de esta horrible pesadilla, lévame a mí y a mi hermano contigo! Qué diablos pasa..porque no muero, porque es fuego no se apaga, tan dolorosa es la muerte? –APA…GUENLO- por fin, volví a decir algo que se entendiera, pero nadie escuchaba, me removía, me retorcía, el cuerpo me duele, me arden las venas, mi corazón, diablos, no sé cómo sigue latiendo, esta tan acelerado quiere explotar pero se resiste a hacerlo, quiere seguir luchando como si eso fuera a ayudar realmente, moriré, por favor maldito corazón apágate muerte, detente para yo dejar de sentir este fuego…

Mis pies comenzaron a liberarse del fuego, no los siento..¿Se abran vuelto ceniza?, mis manos, mi cuello, se calmaron, poco a poco deje de sentir el fuego no sentía nada, pero al parecer todo el fuego se encerró en mi pecho, mi corazón luchaba sin poder hacer nada realmente, parecía más bien un zumbido en vez de un latidos, intente no pensar en eso, no escuchaba los gritos de alec…Y..y si ya murió ya se abra esfumado de este mundo?..espera, escucho otro zumbido aparte del de mi corazón, repentinamente dejo de oír, no escucho nada, hay puro silencio..¿Estoy ya en el cielo, o el infierno? ¿Por qué todo esta tan callado? Decido abrir los ojos.

Todo está claro…

Escucho todo perfectamente…

Huelo todo perfectamente..

-Jane- giró para ver el dueño de esa voz que nunca olvidaría pero que ahora es diferente.

-Alec-…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP.? LES GUSO? Dejen Reviews! *O* **

**Hola mis amores como están? Bueno aquí les traje el cap. 2 de "hermosos letales" les gusto?**

**:) espero que sí, hahahaha bueno ehmm no tengo más nada que decirles, DEJEN REVIEWSPOR FAVOOOR! No les cuesta naaadita! Además de que no hay que estar registrado para dejar un reviews! *O* En serio me harían muy feliz! Además de que quiero saber si les gusto y que les pareció?..Recuerden recibo críticas constructivas! :) Si algo les parece "extraño" en la historia..pues solo háganmelo saber si? Nos leemos en el próximo Cap.**

**Besos..LadyCullenBlack.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA MARAVILOSA S. MEYER.**

**Disfruten.. (:**

¡Aro, Marco y Cayo!

-Jane- giró para ver el dueño de esa voz que nunca olvidaría pero que ahora es diferente.

-Alec- rápidamente el aparece a mi lado, me asuste y instintivamente lo golpee en el pecho, me agache y mostré mis dientes, un gruñido feroz salió de mi pecho, el quedo aturdido por el golpe, pero reacciono rápido y se coloco de la misma forma que yo, asechándome…no nos mirábamos con odio, solo estábamos asustados, lo se porque…nos conozco muy bien, reacciono y me levanto calmándome un poco, el imita mi moviendo viéndome de manera indecisa. –Qué diablos nos sucede alec?- el me mira fijamente y se comienza a cercar me tenso el nota y se detiene. –Que sucede, reacciono instintivamente hermano, que nos sucede, parecemos animales! Este es el infierno? Es muy lindo para ser verdad- Mi voz no era la misma, parecía más bien la voz de un ángel…es que acaso estoy en el cielo? Recuerdo a mi hermano y decido hacerme, se tenso, lo veo fijamente pero no me detengo, ir tan lento me frustra y acelero un poco el paso, el me mira y abre los brazos, casi de manera instantánea aparezco en sus brazos.

- No lo sé jane cariño, no sé si este es el infierno, o si estamos en el cielo, o si estamos muertos realmente..- un silencio se hace en la habitación, pero no es para nada incomodo, es…agradable, Ambos nos tensamos al escuchar unos pasos...en realidad 3 pares de pasos a cercándose de manera rápida..muy rápida, nos separamos, al escuchas en sonido de la perilla y la puerta abrirse.

Tres señores, blancos como las nubes pero un poco trasparente, de ojos excesivamente rojos, ahora que caigo en cuenta mi hermano también los tiene rojos, aunque se acerca más al Vino tinto, el del medio era el más bajo de los tres tenía el cabello largo, una sonrisa de ¿alegría? Parecía más bien de placer, como cuando le compran una mascota nueva a un niño y le brillan los ojos, bueno así nos miraba a mí y a mi hermano, el de su derecha era el más alto de los tres, también tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros color negro azabache, su cara era de fastidio, y en su mirada tenía un toque de tristeza, era corpulento, asustaba, por lo menos a mí, el tercero y último estaba entre la altura de los otros dos, tenía el cabello igual de largo pero rubio, un rubio muy pálido, sus facciones de la cara eran finas y delicadas, su mirada era casi la misma que el del medio, solo que el tenia un toque maligno.

Todo esto sucedió en apenas unos 5 segundos, me sentí amenazada por ellos así que me acerque a mi hermano como si pudiera protegernos y me agache mostré mis dientes y rugí ferozmente, el más alto se movió un poco, me asuste por ese simple gesto, mire furiosa al hombre alto y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo no gritaba, pero sus gestos lo decían todo mi hermano rugió cuando vio que los otros dos venían así nosotros, peo estos cayeron al suelo, no se movían, estaban completamente quietos, no respiraban, ni parpadeaban ni nada, cuando sentí que no había peligro deja de mirar al hombre, este se quedo en el suelo, sabía que estaba vivo, pero no se quería mover, oculte mi cara en el pecho de mi hermano, este me miro y me apretó hacia el.-Tengo miedo alec- Le susurre.-Shh, tranquila hermanita todo saldrá bien- me dijo.

-Valla, eso sí que fue feo, pensé que había muerto- escuchamos decir al hombre más pequeño, tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, me estremecí, seguía tirado en el suelo mirando el techo al igual que los otros dos.-Me levantare despacio, pero por favor no os hagáis nada, no los lastimaremos, solo queremos hablar tranquilamente como Uds.- hago un mueca, miro a alec y con la mirada supe que estaba dudando, decir hablar yo.-Como podemos estar seguros que no os matarais después de que dejemos que se levanten?- el hombre sonríe.-Porque Uds. son muy importantes para nosotros-.

Frunzo el ceño al igual que mi hermano, nos miramos fijamente, estábamos confundidos, como podríamos ser importantes para ellos si es la primera vez que nos vemos…-Como que les importamos, si ni siquiera nos conocen?- dijo mi hermano, cuando volteo a ver a los hombres, ya estaban de pie.-Pero que rayos…?, como se levantaron tan rápido?-Dije yo…luego reaccione de que también mi hermano y yo nos movíamos de la misma manera. –Espere un momento…que son Uds.?..qu..que somos nosotros? Saben Uds. algo de lo que nos está sucediendo a mí y a mi hermano? –Mis preguntas salieron muy rápidas, demasiado para ser verdad…me pregunte si realmente el hombre más bajo de los tres me había comprendido.

-Bueno Alec hijo, nosotros si los conocemos a Uds., sabemos todo lo que han sufrido, y sabemos que no han tenido una existencia muy buena, pero…primero que nada, antes de responder todas tus preguntas Jane querida, porque primero no conversamos y les decimos que es paso? Les parece?– Mi hermano y yo asentimos-

-Perfecto- Sonrió amablemente…o eso parecía, su sonrisa, su voz y su mirada tenían un toque de hipocresía.- Yo soy Aro Vulturi- Sonríe con suficiencia, como si estuviera diciendo el nombre de algún rey. –El es mi hermano Marco Vulturi- hace un gesto con la mano señalando, al señor mas alto, el señor sonríe con amabilidad…por alguna extraña razón ya no siento ese pánico y miedo que el causo en mi al principio de verlo. –Y el es mi otro hermano Cayo vulturi- Este solo asintió con la cabeza como gesto de saludo mis hermanos y yo hicimos lo mismo.-Y Uds. Ahora son Jane y Alec Vulturi- Aro sonríe como si se tratase de la mejor recompensa de mundo… Espera nos dijo Vulturi?...Que bien suena. –Aun falta una pregunta que no respondió señor Aro…que son Uds.?- Dice mi hermano, yo estaba concentrada admirando la belleza en la cual no me había fijado de aquellos tres hombres, parecían angeles, inclusive hasta sus voces son hermosas, solo tenían un defecto, esos ojos color carmesí.

-Oh, claro, espero y no se asusten, pero al igual que Uds. Nosotros somos VAMPIROS-

-QUE?-Dijimos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo, aun sorprendidos…

TO BECONTINUED…!

**HOLA HOLA¡ !MIS AMORES VUTURIS! XD' QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO?...ALGUNA DUDA? (: **

**COMO HAN ESTADO! BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUÍ ES TRAJE EL CAPITULO NUMERO –redobles- TREEEES DE HERMOSOS LETALES! **

**QUE LES PARECIÓOOO! EN SERIO QUISIERA SABER.. (: RECIBO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! **

**BUENO, LOS DEJO! DEJEEEEEEN REVIEWS (comentarios) POR FAVOR NO CUESTA NADA! ADEMAS….NI SIQUERA TIENEN QUE ESTAR REGISTRADOS PARA PODER DEJAR UN REVIEWS (comentarios) (: ASI QUE NO TIENEN EXCUSAS JAJAJA… **

**BUENO ESTA LOCA SE DESPIDE CON MUCHOS BESOS…**

**LadyCullenBlack**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Este Fan Fic es de mi propiedad sobre la Saga de Crepúsculo. NO doy permiso a nadie de que publiquen mi historia en otro lugar.**

**Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten del capitulo nº 4**

o0o0o0o

En el capitulo anterior:

_-Oh, claro, espero y no se asusten, pero al igual que Uds. Nosotros somos VAMPIROS-_

_-QUE?-Dijimos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo, aun sorprendidos…_

**Cazando **

-Es…imposible, los vampiros son puros mitos, bobadas –Comento mi atónito hermano- Como…como puede ser esto posible?,-Su mirada es confusa, pero casi instantáneamente cambia por una sonrisa- Aunque, creo que es más bien una bendición que nos toco hermana. –me dice, lo miro fijamente, estábamos en nuestro momento, nos estábamos hablando con la mirada, se a lo que se refiere mi hermano, y sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón hermano mío, creo lo mismo que tu, es una bendición, este era nuestro destino, sufrir humanamente para después encontrar nuestra felicidad juntos como vam..piros –tartamudee un poco al decir la palabra aun me costaba un poco creérmelo- Todo esto parece broma, puesto que nunca creí en los vampiros, brujas y hechiceros, para mí todo eso eran bobadas, hasta ahora- le digo a mi hermano, el sonríe, hasta ahora recuerdo que no estamos solos, me volteo y miro atentamente a aro. –Con que…ahora somos Vulturi?- Le digo a Aro este Amplia su sonrisa , esta parecía realmente verdadera, y tenía un toque de satisfacción, el asiente respondiendo a mi pregunta. –Me gusta- Dije- A mi también, Somos Alec y Jane Vulturi- Aro suelta un risa juguetona mientras Cayo y Marco sonreían alegremente .

-Maravilloso! –Dice Aro- ahora que tenemos a nuestros nuevos integrantes en el Clan Vulturi, vallamos de caza.

-Okay- dijimos Alec y yo al mismo tiempo, nos tomamos de las manos y salimos a toda velocidad, íbamos siguiendo a Aro ya que Marco y Cayo ya se habían alimentado, salimos por uno de los pasillos que dirigían a la parte trasera del castillo, donde se encontraba el bosque, al salir, estaba el cielo completamente cubierto de estrellas, la luna Brillaba en su punto mas alto, desde pequeña siempre me llamo la atención a Luna, es tan hermosa, y su luz ilumina todas las noches, siempre te acompaña a donde quieras que valla y pase lo que pase siempre vuelve a la compañía de sus amigas las estrellas, estábamos corriendo hábilmente por los bosque, aro se detiene y nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

-Aquí podremos alimentarnos, estamos lejos de Volterra- Espera…dijo lejos de Volterra, pero si solo llevamos unos 10 minutos corriendo, es imposible que estemos en otra ciudad. –Donde nos encontramos aro?- El me mira y me dice- Estamos en San Cipriano.-

-¡SAN CIPRIANO! Vaya si que somos rápidos- dije tan sorprendida como mi hermano.

-Bueno dejemos de charlar y alimentemos, pronto amanecerá.- Mi hermano y yo asentimos.

Comenzamos a seguir a aro, este corrió un momento y luego comenzó a caminar, mientras nos acercábamos pudimos observar que nos encontrábamos en una plaza, no había nadie afuera, todas las personas estaban en sus hogares durmiendo plácidamente, Aro se detiene, se voltea y nos mira fijamente, respira profundamente, aunque no le es necesario el aire para respirar, sonríe y dice, -Bien por acá andan rondando nuestra comida, ahora necesito que se separen…-Lo interrumpí. –Porque tenemos que separarnos amo aro?- Los ojos le brillaron cuando escucho que le dije amo. –Porque, bueno mi pequeña jane, como explicarte…cuando los vampiros estamos de en proceso de alimentarnos, no nos gusta que se nos acerquen, pues nos estamos entregando a nuestra lado salvaje completamente, y mientras te alimentas y alguien se acerca a ti, puede resultar gravemente herido, debido a que pensamos que nos quieren quitar el alimento, o nos sentimos Atacados, y como estamos entregados a nuestro lado salvaje, no pensamos las cosas claramente, no queremos que Uds. Como hermanos se agredan cierto?.- Nos mira a ambos y nosotros negamos rápidamente.

-Bueno Alec colócate por allá –señalo hacia su izquierda- lo suficientemente lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuches. –Alec hizo lo que aro le pido y luego me dijo lo mismo solo que del lado derecho.

-Ahora, quiero que se concentren muy bien, y me digan…que oyen?. –Alec y Yo respondimos enseguida.

-Ronquidos…

-Café…

-Unos ciervos

-Una pareja, haciendo de lo suyo .-dijo alec haciendo una mueca-

-Licor…y…Hmmm que es ese delicioso olor amo Aro, es…es tan apetecible.-Aro sonrió.- El tu alimento querida, ve por el.-

Aro no había terminado de hablar cuando yo ya estaba buscando mi presa, seguí el olor, llegue a la entrada de una casa, cuando lo vi, allí estaba un hombre, alto, desgarbado cabello color rubio, yacía al parecer dormido, se encontraba en el ultimo escalón que daba a la puerta principal de la casa, me acerque y olía a cigarrillo con alcohol, ¡genial! Mi presa esta borracha, pero, en ese preciso momento, el hombre se despertó, haciendo un movimiento brusco, me asusto así que me acache y le rugí, el hombre me miro, y su mirada se lleno de burla.

-Oh, pero si es una linda niñita- comenzó a levantarse, yo di un paso hacia atrás y lo mire, como se atreve a llamarme niñita. El hombre comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, gritaba. Decidí detenerme no quería despertar a todas las personas, lo tome del pie y lo arrastre hasta un callejoncito que daba hacia el bosque, cuando estuve segura de que nadie me escucharía, solté al hombre y este me grito. –Mocosa desquiciada que demonios eres?.-

-No es de su incumbencia viejo borracho.- le sisee.

-Eres una maldita bruja!- El pánico se comenzó a reflejar en su mirada, pobre no debió decirme bruja, lo mire reprobatoriamente y el hombre comenzó a chillar de dolor otra vez.

Oí una a alguien más moverse, alce la vista y a alec sentado en una roca, en la comisura de su labio tenía un hilo de sangre, se lo limpio y siguió mirando la escena, el mantenía su distancia y sin hacer ruido alguno.

-Piedad, Piedad-Gritaba el pobre hombre, me reí y voltee a ver a mi hermano que yacía sentado en un roca mirando el espectáculo, le sonrió y sigo haciendo sufrir a mi débil presa, decidí tener piedad, me acerque le rompí el cuello y bebí toda su sangre.

Me levante y deje a aquel hombre vacio, sin sangre en el piso, su aspecto cambio rotundamente, del rosado que tenía en sus mejillas a un blanco pálido, camine hacia mi hermano que me esperaba con la mano extendida. –Eres todo una tigresa Jane.- reí sonoramente debido a su comentario. –La próxima vez seré yo la que te vea acabar con tu presa.- El rió conmigo.- Trato hecho hermanita.- pasa su brazo por mis hombros, caminamos un poco luego bajo su brazo de mis hombros y me tomó de la mano para así salir corriendo para encontrarnos con Aro, llegamos a la plaza y vimos que estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las bancas, nos acercamos.

-Vaya pero si ya volvieron, y…como les fue en su primer día de caza?.-Dice el con total interés.-Pues, a mi me fue divertido.- dije sonriente, Alec soltó una carcajada y dijo.. Es toda una fiera amo Aro, ojala la fueras visto.

-Oh, pero es que yo..puedo verlo. –Dice esperando nuestra reacción.

-Como así que puedes verlo? Si ya pasó?.- pregunta Alec con total curiosidad, yo solo escuchaba atenta.- Pues Verán mis queridos retoños, así como Uds. Yo también tengo un, y ese es el de poder saber todo, absolutamente todo lo que has pensado y vivido a través del tacto. Me permiten sus manos, para ver cómo les fue, en su primer día de caza por favor?.-Aro espera nuestra respuesta pacientemente.

-Ósea que lees la mente con solo tocarme la mano?, Wow, que asombroso –Digo yo.- Claro velo tu mismo.- Le doy mi mano, el entro en una especie de trance y luego volvió a la normalidad cuando me soltó.

-Alec tiene toda la razón cariño, eres toda una tigresa cazando- Dice el sonriendo, yo le correspondo la sonrisa-

-Gracias amo Aro-…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hola chicas y chicos! Como están? :) lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traje el capitulo nº 4 de Hermosos Letales, un poco largo no? Xd' Que les pareció? Quisiera agradecerles mucho a aquellos que leen mi historia, especialmente a las que me dejan review. **

**GRACIAS A: Eliibellycullen ; Mazy Vampire ; Mery ; loreandcayovolturi .Por sus hermosos Review! **

**0o0o0o0**

**Dejen REVIEW sii? Nada les cuesta, pulsar ese hermoso Texto que dice " review this chapter" y dejarme un comentario para saber que les pareció! .Bueno sin mas que decir me despido! **

**Besos a todos.**

**LadyCullenBlack.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Este Fan Fic es de mi propiedad sobre la Saga de Crepúsculo. NO doy permiso a nadie de que publiquen mi historia en otro lugar.**_

_**Hola chicos como están! Bueno, aquí les traje el capitulo n° 5, este es el ultimo cap. De la historia, para aquellos que la leen muchísimas gracias; lamento haber tardado tanto, pero estaba en los exámenes finales sin más que decir.! **_

_**Disfruten de la historia**_

_**. **_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Alec tiene toda la razón cariño, eres toda una tigresa cazando- Dice el sonriendo, yo le correspondo la sonrisa- _

_-Gracias…amo Aro._

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

**FINAL FELIZ Y LOS CULLEN**

Regresamos a…casa, Aro se fue a reunirse con su esposa, mientras que mi hermano y yo decidimos recorrer el lugar, realmente era hermoso, casi todas las paredes tenían un color beige con diseños hechos a color rojo, vino tinto y negro.

Aunque las decoraciones eran sencillas, todo era hermoso, descubrimos un cocina…si lo sé, es de locos ver una cocina en una casa llena de vampiros, pero así era, mi nueva vida me encanta.

Los meses y años pasaban, pero nosotros ni cuenta nos dábamos, lo disfrutábamos tranquilamente de nuestra existencia.

Jugábamos, luchábamos, competíamos por ver quién devoraba más rápido a nuestra presa.

.Muchos Siglos después.

Mientras mi hermano y yo recorríamos Volterra, nos encontramos con Demetri, Félix y Heidi, quienes vagabundeaban por Volterra, después de alimentarse de una pareja de humanos, Alec y yo les dijimos que a que clan pertenecían, ellos respondieron que a ninguno, pero que les encantaría unirse a uno, nosotros sonreímos ampliamente, les pedimos que nos siguieran, ya en la casa Vulturi, Aro hizo de lo suyo y ahora teníamos tres compañeros nuevos.

Demetri…él pues, me llamo la atención desde el mismo momento en que lo vi aquel día que se unió al clan, Su cuerpo musculoso, su cabello color negro ébano, su picara sonrisa juguetona.

También recuerdo la primera vez que matamos a un vampiro, amo Aro nos felicito.

_Flash Back_

_-Alec, Jane vengan acá un momento- nos llamo Aro, eran pocas las veces cuando él nos llamaba, mi hermano y yo dejamos todo lo que estábamos haciendo y salimos corriendo hacia la gran sala, al entrar lo primero que captamos era ese otro aroma desconocido, un vampiro el cual nunca hemos visto, era la primera vez que estábamos frente a un vampiro que perteneciera a los Vulturi._

_El hombre era de piel olivácea, cabello color negro este le llegaba hasta los hombros, era delgado y alto…y algo que no puede faltar en la descripción vampírica, es que el hombre era hermoso._

_El se encontraba arrodillado debido a que Félix lo obligaba, mientras sostenía su cabeza para que mirara a Aro._

_Demetri y Heidi cuidaban la puerta por si el hombre quería escapar._

_Desde la posición en la que me encontraba no podía ver su rostro._

_-Jane querida, acércate- Dijo Aro, me acerque y me coloque a su lado, Alec hizo lo mismo, pero colocándose a la izquierda de Aro._

_Aro se aclaro la garganta y dijo. - Máximo, sabes muy bien la razón por el cual te encuentras aquí no?- Máximo…así que ese era su nombre._

_-Si….Aro- Respondió él._

_-Entonces serias tan amable de decirles a mis niños esa razón?- Dijo Aro mas como una orden que como pregunta._

_-Estoy aquí debido a que me mostré a los humanos y me alimento sin importar cuantos humanos tenga a mi alrededor- Dice tartamudeando_

_Me entró una rabia inmensa, que diablos le sucedía a ese vampiro, es que acaso era idiota?, mi hermano y yo estábamos hechos una furia, puesto que a nosotros no nos gusta que no cumplan las leyes, son tan sencillas y fácil de cumplir._

_Quería que ese vampiro muriera, no merecía existir, como se atreve a desobedecer las leyes Vulturi._

_No me había fijado que Aro había tomando y mano y la de mi hermano, lo que significaba que sabía lo molestos que estábamos. _

_Aro se inclino hacia nosotros y nos susurro lo siguiente. –Hagan lo que mejor crean uds que le deba pasar a este vampiro imbécil- Dicho esto le fue a sentar en su trono, con una sonrisa._

_-Es que acaso no me harás nada?- Gritó Máximo con desesperación, yo voltee a ver a mi hermano, este asintió y me sonrió, correspondí la sonrisa._

_-Mereces morir, o al menos eso es lo que mi hermano y yo creemos- digo acercándome a el._

_-Cállate niña idiota, esta es una conversación entre tu amo y yo- Dijo aquel hombre._

_La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro al escuchar aquella patética palabra.."Niña", es que este hombre no sabe con quién se metió._

_-Dolor- digo, y el hombre comenzó a gritar y retorcerse entre los brazos de Félix, este sorprendido por lo que sucedía, lo soltó, y dejo que se retorciera en el piso._

_-Dolor..Dolor…Dolor- Dije repetitivamente mientras en la habitación solo se escuchaban sus gritos, Aro y Cayo tenían una sonrisa, Marco tenía su misma cara de siempre, serio._

_Demetri, Félix y Heidi estaban en la puerta admirando el espectáculo._

_-Morirás, maldito, no solo porque incumpliste las leyes, sino por haberme llamado niña idiota, debes aprender a nunca más volver a meterte con Jane Vulturi.- El hombre ya gritaba horriblemente y yo disfrutaba de esos gritos. Decidí detenerme, mire a Alec y le dije.- Todo tuyo hermano- El sonrió ampliamente y utilizo su poder, el hombre no se movía, parecía un muerto, Alec se acerco y dijo. -Adiós Máximo- Después de esto arrancó su cabeza, y cada parte de su cuerpo, o me acerque con una antorcha de las que estaban en la pared, y le prendi fuego a lo que quedaba de su cuerpo._

_Fin Flash back._

Me reí ante el ese recuerdo.

Me removí en mi cama, y segui viendo el techo, recordando el momento en el que Demetri me pidió ser su compañera.

_Flash Back_

_-Jane- Escucho que me llaman, me volteo y me doy cuenta de que esa voz pertenece a Demetri._

_-Hola Dem, que tal?- le digo yo tranquilamente._

_-Bien, y eso que haces por acá en la torre sola?- Su tono de voz tenía una poco de nerviosismo._

_-Me tocaba vigilar, además de que estaba recordando algunas cosas-dije._

_-Oh, bu..bueno, sabes Jane, desde hace mas de 3 meses he querido decirte algo- Dice él, haciendo notar aun mas su nerviosismo._

_-Dilo ya Demetri, tengo ganas de irme a cazar, y me estas retrasando.- Le dije, aunque ahora me encontraba ansiosa, que es eso que tenía que decirme?._

_-Bueno…es que..-_

_-Ve al punto Demetri me tienes los nervios de punta- le dije ya un poco furiosa de que no diga nada._

_-Me gustas Jane, es más, me encantas, me fascinas-Dicho esto me alzo y me beso, yo aun estaba tensa, no lo había correspondido el beso, pero me relaje y decidi hacerlo._

_Mi primer beso, estaba dando mi primer beso, con el hombre que amo, el que hombre que al principio llamó mi atención y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que amo._

_El detuvo el beso, yo le gruñi frustada, el simplemente solto una carcajada._

_-Quiero que seas mi compañera, durante toda nuestra eternidad Jane- Dice el _

_-Por toda la eternidad- Le dije sonriente. –Ahora vuelve a besarme pedazo de idiota, y más te vale que te vuelvas a separar- Suelto una carcajada, y nos besamos otra vez. _

_Fin Flash Back._

"Toc, Toc" alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación, justo cuando voy a preguntar quién es, me llega su aroma, sonrió.

-Pasa, hermano querido- Le digo a Alec, este entra sonriente, y se siente en la orilla de mi cama.

-Que hacías hermanita?- Dice el dulcemente.

-Recordando todo desde que comenzó nuestra nueva y mejor vida!- Digo con todo el entusiasmo que puedo tener.

-Hace un momento yo estaba en lo mismo, hermana, quien diría que estamos destinados a vivir una eternidad.

En ese momento entro Aro a la habitación.

-Alec, Jane, les tengo una misión.-

-Cual es amo Aro.- Dice Alec.

-Tienen que viajar a Forks, Washington.-

-Porque Aro?- Le digo yo.

-Quiero que les hagan una visita a Los cullen de mi parte se acaban de mudar allá, es para saber cómo va todo ya saben siempre hay que estar al tanto de todos los clanes Vampíricos que existen, además quiero saber sobre los dos nuevos integrantes que tienen, ahora son 7 y me intriga saber si tienen dones.- Dice el sonrientemente.

-Claro amo Aro, cuando quiere que salgamos para allá?- Dice Alec.

-Oh, lo más pronto posible, mis hermoso letales.- dice muy sonriente.

-Claro Amo.- Digo yo. –Saldremos hoy cuando anochezca-

Hermosos letales, así nos llama Aro desde que matamos al primer vampiro Máximo.

Aro salió de la habitación, y Alec y yo nos quedamos pensativamente. Cuando Anocheció Alec y yo teníamos todo listo, subimos al avión.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Forks, estábamos dirigiéndonos a la salida cuando alguien nos llama.

-Alec, Jane…Bienvenidos a Forks- Nos dice una chica unos centímetros más alta que yo, cabello corto color ébano, ojos color dorado.

-Quien eres?- pregunta Alec, estábamos serios a comparación de la vampira de ojos dorados que nos hablaba, quien tenia a su lado un hombre alto y rubio.

Sonríe.-Soy la razón por la cual se encuentran aquí, Me llamo Alice Cullen y el es mi esposo Jasper Cullen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**ajskaj Hola! Si lo se, ya se acabo la historia :D espero que la hallan disfrutado al máximo, porque yo lo hice, realmente GRACIAAAAAS a todos los que leen, los que dejan y no dejan reviews.**_

_**Muchisimos besos! **_

_**RECUERDEN: Dejarme un Reviews para saber que les pareció el capitulo? Si les gusto la historia! POR FAVOOOOR, no hay necesidad de tener cuenta para dejar un review así que no tienen excusa! :D **_

_**Sin mas que decir, besos.**_

_**LADYCULLENBLACK**_


End file.
